Deadly Secrets
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Ace loved living in the quiet wooded area of Georgia, not only because it was beautiful. She enjoyed the peacefulness of it. She enjoyed being able to take long walks and look up at the night sky filled with stars, but most importantly, she enjoyed the clean fresh air that came with living around so many trees. It was relaxing, that was true, but it all changed one December night.


**A/N: So this is a new story I have been working on for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters (Jacob, Mari, Ace, Jace, Marni, Acacia, and their parents). I also own whoever else I decided to come up with from _my_ imaginantion.**

Chapter One

Ace's P.O.V.

December 18th

12:20 a.m.

As I sat in my room, reading ' _Order of the Phoenix_ ' for what seemed to be the hundredth time, I couldn't help but feel tears spring in my eyes. Sirius's death was always the hardest for me to read, besides Dobby and Snape. It just wasn't fair! Harry had just found him, the closest thing he had ever had to a parent, and he lost him. I wished on everything I had, that I could have saved him.

After this thought is when I heard it. Loud yelling and screaming was coming from outside my bedroom window, and it wasn't nice either.

"Come out, come out to play little mudbloods!" A sadistic female shrieked sadistically, and chills crept up my spine as I hopped up from my bed and ran to the medium sized window, covered in blinds. Peeking through it, I saw something that stopped my heart. There, outside my house, at the end of my yard, stood a group of four people who appeared to be Helena Bonham Carter, Richard Trinder, Jason Isaacs, and Tom Felton, though they all appeared to be younger and in their Harry Potter costumes. Then, Helena pulled out a stick, and shot a green light into the sky. That's when I realized… this wasn't the actors, and that wasn't just a light. It was the Killing Curse.

"Oh shit." I ran to get my brother, Jacob, and my sister, Mari, from their rooms. I told my younger sister that someone was outside, and sent her to go get our parents. She nodded before running off to their rooms. Jacob, who was half asleep, just looked at me trying to pull his arm before swatting my hand away.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" His voice was cold, his glare, worse, but I couldn't care less about any of that. We had to leave now, unless we wanted to die.

"Jake, please we're in danger! Someone's outside." Though I didn't mention who, because he would think I was lying, I was glad that he finally got up. Looking around, he started to freak out.

"Calm down, and look out the window, now." I told him, grabbing his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down before we do anything. For some reason, as soon as I grabbed him, the light bulb busted. As my eyes widened, I had an idea. Hadn't Bellatrix called us Mudbloods, and that meant… no, we couldn't be.

Looking out the window, Austin gaped as he saw them. Three Death Eaters, and one soon-to-be Death Eater outside, wanting to kill us.

Bellatrix shot another spell into the air before she released a crazed sound, one that might have been a chuckle, but I didn't know. Rodolphus laughed along with his wife, just as insane as her.

"Jacob, come with me." He nodded as I grabbed his hand before pulling him to the closet in my room. Grabbing the two wand boxes, I got from Universal Studios, I realized this was the only idea I had in this situation. Either it would work, or it wouldn't, and I sure hope it did.

"Ace, now isn't the time-" he started, but I cut him off quickly.

"She called us Mudbloods, Jacob. You know what that means, just like I do. Just try, please." I begged, knowing he was into the book series as much as I was. This was our only choice.

12:30 a.m.

He nodded, and I grabbed mine before handing him his. My wand, made from Willow and Nundu whiskers, 11 inches, Pliant, felt right in my hands, and as soon as I picked it up, I felt a rush of warmth take over me. Green sparks began to shoot out of it, and I stood their stunned for a moment. Austin's wand soon did the same, and to test it out, I simply waved my wand and called out " _Accio_ remote".

Putting all of my thought and power into it,the controller flew to my hand, and I gasped as I caught it.

"Oh my God." Realizing what was happening, I looked at my brother, and we started reciting defensive spells to each other that we thought might work

"Bombarda, Expelliarmus, Confringo-" He told me, looking more than scared, and he had every reason to. We could very well die, being that we were about to go up against three Death Eaters, one of them being Bellatrix- freaking-Lestrange!

"-Reducto, Protego, Stupefy, Incendio, Expulso, Diffindo, but don't forget other ones, like Petrificus Totalus and Confundo. They could be useful too." Nodding to each other, we went to go find our family. Running through the house as quickly as we could, we found them in our parents room, our dad ready with a gun.

"Good, you're here. Both of you stay in here while I handle this." He told us, loading his shotgun, but I stopped him.

"Dad, it won't do any good. They aren't normal." He looked at me confused before I started again, "They're magical." He didn't look amused and glared at me.

"Ace, this isn't the time for your Harry Potter bullshit, now _move_." This only made me angry, therefore, I decided to show him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " I said, giving my wand a tiny swish and flick, and finally, his gun was in the air. All of my family, besides Jacob gasped.

"Now, please, you all have to stay in here while we deal with this. We are the only ones who can. We love you all, and if we don't come back, just know that." Jacob told them, and as he said that, I had an idea. Grabbing an object, which so happened to be a shoe, I cast a spell.

" _Portus_ , Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain, 1:00 am." Jacob glanced at me before he explained it to them. I was wondering if it was enough time for us to hold them off. It was thirty minutes. We should be able to hold them that long.

"All three of you need to keep holding this, do you got that? It will magically transport you to the place she set up for you-" Once again, I interrupted.

"Hogsmeade, which is right by Hogwarts. All you need to do is go there, and say you need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. Say it's urgent. Tell him what happened and-"

Then I was interrupted, but not by my family. A loud crash rang through the house. I looked at my mother, father, and sister, wondering if it was the last time I would be able to.

"Remember, stay here. We love you." Tears sprang into my eyes, but I knew I couldn't let my emotions get to me. I had to do this for them.

Turning around, Jacob and I shut the door, and started to walk away, but not before muttering a locking charm to make sure they couldn't come out. This was our battle, and as long as they were safe, we didn't care whether we lived or died. I knew Jake felt the same.

Looking at each other, we only nodded. Now was not the time to express our feelings, our sadness or our fear. We didn't need words. We knew we loved each other, but this was something that had to be done.

Creeping around the house, I tiptoed into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, and saw them. It was Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Draco. My heart would have soared at the opportunity to meet Tom Felton or Draco, but now I felt hatred, and my blood burned under my skin. He came here to kill my family and I won't let that happen. Catching Lucius from behind, I surprised him with a stunning spell.

" _Stupefy_!" I shouted, and he flew back, hitting the wall, knocking him out cold, and his son ran to him. Bellatrix only grinned her sadistic grin, her wand tight in her hand as she laughed maniacally. The black of her hair, grey with age and the years of Azkaban, her eyes crazed.

"Oh, so the Mudbloods have finally come out to play! _Crucio_!" She yelled, her voice dripping with hate, as she aimed her spell at us. I cast a quick Protego in front of my brother and I, and while he started duelling Rodolphus, I turned my attention towards Bellatrix.

" _Bombarda_!" I shouted as she did the same with the Killing Curse. Jumping out of the way, I realized how close I was to dying. Focus..

" _Diffindo_!" She yelled the Severing Curse at me, and this time, I didn't manage to dodge. The curse sliced through my arm, and I felt an immense amount of pain, but I kept going, only more angry now.

" _Confringo_! _Reducto_!" I yelled curse after curse, only for it to be deflected by her, and then another curse popped into my mind.

" _Sectumsempra_!" I yelled slashing my wand arm crazily, and once again she deflected it, but this time, it hit Draco instead of a wall. Falling down, slashes began to appear all over his body, his shirt now stained with blood. Looking at him, I lowered my wand only a fraction. Bellatrix only grinned as she saw my discomfort.

"Awe, has Muddy never seen blood before. Well, when I'm through with you, you'll see a lot more of it, I-" Not standing to hear another second of her rambling, I cut her off, like I'm so good at doing.

" _Confundus_!" She simply blocked it again, and this time, she didn't look happy.

"How dare you interrupt me, you filthy Mudblood!" She shouted as she shot a Crucio, and this time, it hit me. Faltering at the pain, I cried out and cast a shield spell. Thankfully, Jacob had managed to knock out Rodolphus, but Lucius was finally waking up.

I shot him a quick Petrificus Totalus, and luckily, it worked. Now, all we had to deal with was Bellatrix, and boy did she not look happy.

" _Lumos Maxima_!" I shouted, blinding her, and soon, Jacob caught onto what I was doing. As soon as the light stopped, he cast a quick stunning spell to her, making her fall to the ground. Soon I had her disarmed.

" _Petrificus Totalus_." I said simply, pointing my wand at her, and she froze, a dark and evil look on her face. Now what to do.

"We could kill them." Thinking of this, I remembered Draco. Gasping, I ran to him, and tried to remember the reverse spell to Snape's Curse.

"We could just leave him here. He's going to help kill Dumbledore." Jacob told me, and I shook my head, tears falling down my face. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He probably didn't even want to come tonight, so no, I wouldn't let him die.

"Fine. The spell is Vulnera Sanentur. You really need to hurry. I'll go petrify the others." With that, he walked off as I started to fix Draco.

" _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur_." After a few moments of chanting this, and tracing his cuts with my wand, the blood started to flow back into his body, leaving him with a once again clean suit.

Standing up, I pointed my wand at him, but not before he opened his eyes. I admit, I stared at them for a fraction of a second, feeling drawn into the grey color, my heart beating, and I knew what I had to do.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " With that, Draco Malfoy was in the same state as the rest of his family, and I took his wand in my hand to make sure he wouldn't be able to use it.

"Get mom, dad, and Mari. Don't forget the shoe, and the spell is-"

"I know, Alohomora." He nodded, going to get them. I wondered what to do for a quick second before a scene of Hermione's ran through my brain.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " I said, as I lifted Draco up, and took him outside. The wind was blowing, making the already freezing air colder. It made me shiver, but only slightly. Laying him down gently, I looked at him with sympathy and compassion, but not pity. I wanted to help him, I really did, but I didn't know how.

Leaning down, I pulled up his sleeves, I saw them free of any kind of mark, including the Dark Mark. His pale skin was just that, smooth, soft, and cold, but as soon as I touched it, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Stumbling back, I let his sleeve fall. Shaking my head, I decided to continue with the rest of my task.

Walking in, his wand held in the opposite hand of mine, I did the same with the other, but instead, use the jinx _Levicorpus_ because I thought it was funny seeing them hanging by their ankles.

Chuckling, I basically threw all three of them down, one at a time of course. Honestly, it was getting to be very tedious going in every few seconds to get another one, so when it was finally done, I was glad.

Looking at my watch, I noted the time,12:50 a.m. We have to hurry. Thankfully, Jacob came back with our family, all of which had bags packed for them, and Mari had two, probably one for me. She only nodded to confirm my thoughts.

"Okay, I hope you all have everything you want to cherish with you, because we have to go, and this house will have to be burned down. I'm sorry." I told them with great sadness and grief. I was about to lose my childhood home but I knew that after what we were about to do, we couldn't leave evidence of us being alive.

Walking around a few places inside the house, I cast the fire-making curse, quickly setting the house aflame. Returning outside, I saw my family with tears glistening in their eyes, and honestly, I would have joined them if I wasn't so damn emotionally and physically exhausted.

As I went to the Death Eaters, one by one I implanted false memories into their minds, put their wands in their hands, and told my family to go to the woods. Nodding, they all did as told, not wanting to argue in this life or death situation. The memories I put into their minds were that of torturing and killing every single one of us before burning our house down and sending the Dark Mark into the sky.

" _Morsmordre_!" I yelled pointing up, causing a dark black-green jet of light to go towards the sky. As it did, it burst into a skull and serpent of the same color. Flinching at having to cast that awful spell, I decided it was now or never.

Coming up behind each of the Death Eaters, I erased every memory of them fighting us and my family still being alive. Thankfully, they were still frozen, and I lifted them up before slowly walking into the woods.

Turning to look at my old home, I was certain that there would be no more long walks or looking at the star filled sky, which now held the horrible Dark Mark, and I shook my head as the once clean fresh air was now filled with smoke. This was the last memory of my home.

12:59 a.m.

Third Person's P.O.V.

As soon as she was safe in the woods, she pointed her wand at them, Jacob doing the same as they released them from their curse, and she couldn't help but feel exhausted. Staring at her watch, she saw as it turned 1:00 a.m., and the last thing she thought before she left was that there was a hell of a lot more to come.

 **A/N: So, there's the first chapter! I hope you all like it! I've recently been getting back into the Harry Potter fandom (thank Merlin) due to the fact that I recently went to Universal Studios Orlando. Seeing it all made it so real for me, especially Borgin and Burkes, which was bloody amazing!!!! My all time favorite moment would be that, when I went to Ollivander's, he chose me to do the wand ceremony, so Ace's wand is based on that.** **Do any of you have any experiences at Universal's? Please share**


End file.
